


The Seven Wonders of Camelot Castle

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Castles, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: Reincarnations of Merlin and Arthur visit a castle. With no knowledge of their previous lives, the castle helps them remember.But it's also spoopy





	The Seven Wonders of Camelot Castle

"You want to go  _ where _ ?" Asked Elwyn's flatmate.

"It's  _ called _ the Citadel o Ddreigiau, and it's a haunted castle!" Anthony pinched the bridge of his nose, the way he always did when he was questioning Elwyn's sanity (which was quite rude),

"Elwyn," he sighed, "You know I don't believe in that stuff, right?" Elwyn  _ obviously _ did know that; he'd prepared for this.

"Yeah, but it's so full of history! Some people even reckon it was the _ original _ Camelot Castle!" He knew that Ant was a history nut, Elwyn just  _ really _ wanted to go to the castle. Ever since he was little. He made sure to give Ant his best pout as well, just to butter him up. 

Anthony struggled for a minute, before heaving a dramatic sigh and muttering "Fine...stubborn shit." And Elwyn hugged him tight enough to leave him short of breath.

* * *

"Wyn, are we there yet?" Ant was apparently getting bored of the endless Welsh countryside. Elwyn checked the satnav.

"Nope." He replied, popping the p at the end. Anthony pursed his lips and narrowed his brows, resembling a toddler. Wyn had always found it endearing, secretly.

Neither of them spoke for a bit.

"Wyn?"

"Not yet, mate."

"Bugger."

"..."

"Hey, Ant?"

"Mm?"

"Still not there yet."

"Bastard…"

After a while, Ant stopped asking. So, to fill the silence, Elwyn told him about Citadel o Ddreigiau,

"Well, it was built in the early 4th century, as the primary living quarters for the king of that kingdom - because this was back before Britain had one monarchy - so it's  _ huge _ . That's why it's a citadel. Eventually, because of its location, size, and age, it was supposed to have housed the Pendragons (the family King Arthur came from). But very little evidence has ever been discovered-"

_ "You have now reached your destination." _ Elwyn was rudely interrupted. Ant clapped his hands together,

"Satnav lady has  _ spoken _ !" He announced as Elwyn parked the car. He immediately rocketed out of the vehicle, "So, Kensington Medium, let's find some spectres!" Elwyn smiled and exited the car.

It was surrounded by a lot of forest, so it was a bit of a trek to get there, but eventually the two men made it. 

By the time they reached Citadel o Ddreigiau, the sky was a soft orange and the structure itself was backlit by the setting sun.

"Wow…" breathed Elwyn. He'd read that it was haunted, but he never considered that it could be so beautiful.

"Wow is right, Wyn." Ant concurred. 

They didn't spend long appreciating the view though. It was going to get dark soon, and the two needed to set up their tent inside. So they entered without preamble.

Elwyn did the tents, Ant had never been the outdoorsy type. 

Once they were all set up, the men grabbed their torches, and began their journey through the ancient halls.

"I read that what makes this castle so odd, is that despite being over a thousand years old, it has relatively little structural damage, and much of the materials in it are authentic. The same as when it was built." Ant frowned at Wyn's commentary.

"Does nobody do restoration?"

"Not really."

"That is weird…"

They decided to work their way up through the floors. So the first room they visited, was a large underground chamber, built like a large dungeon.

There were a tonne of stairs and it was very dark, but eventually they reached the chamber.

"I thought you said this was a dungeon?" Ant questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it  _ was _ ," He looked around the cavern-like place, "They must've just tunneled into a natural cavern or something…"

"Holy shit." Anthony was pointing his torch at something, his mouth agape.

"What is it?" Wyn followed the torchlight but found nothing.

"There." He pointed to a large platform-like ledge in the middle of the cavern; more specifically, a pair of gargantuan shackles, bolted to the face of the ledge.

"What the hell were they keeping down here…?" Ant wondered aloud.

"I read that while the Pendragons ruled, the legend said they caught a dragon, and kept it underground…"

"Yeah, but that's Arthurian legend - that's not real." Ant argued. Wyn shook his head and turned around,

"I dunno, mate, but I'm leaving." And with that, they both left the first wonder of Camelot Castle.

  
  


Most of the other rooms were pretty boring - either servant's chambers or empty. Until they reached what was obviously the armoury. It was void of all weapons except the odd spear, but it still had a metallic smell; and the smell of polish.

Elwyn took a deep breath of it,

"I don't know what it is about this room but it's sort of… comforting…?" Wyn proposed to his friend. Ant looked sort of wistful too,

"Yeah...It reminds me of the storage cupboard at the football club… smells like-"

_ "Polish." _ They concluded simultaneously. They both shared a brief and private smile, before exiting the second wonder.

The second floor was just as boring, until they reached the physician's chambers. It was obvious that they belonged to the court physician, according to Elwyn, because the room was larger than average, covered in shelves, dusty books and broken jars, and it was in close proximity to the royal chambers.

"How do you know which room  _ that _ is?" Ant asked.

"Website."

"Fair."

This was the first room where they experienced a "haunting".

Ant opened the door to the physician's storage room, and Elwyn felt something cold and unfamiliar pass through him.

"Anthony." He paged the blonde. Clearly Ant noticed his distress, because he rushed to Elwyn's side.

"Alright, mate?" Wyn shook his head frantically, eyes fixed on the inside of the storage room, which contained precious little except for a table, and a small bed.

"Cold spot." Came his clipped answer, "Feeling...Not…feelings...Not...me- mine…I…" 

"Alright, Wyn, just take your time." Ant looked like he was thoroughly shitting himself over this, if Elwyn were honest. At least he thought so, he was kind of dealing with his own shit just then.

"Feelings, not mine." His voice was strange and he vigorously shook his head.

"What kind of feelings, mate?" Ant still sounded concerned, and he put his hand on Wyn's shoulder. Elwyn calmed down a bit. He concentrated.

"Grief," he began, "like when I lost dad but… more," Wyn really focused on what he assumed to be the feelings of a ghost, "Like if I lost you…" The last bit came out like prayer, damn him. After that, Elwyn felt Ant's finger swipe his cheek.

"What?" He demanded, slightly flustered by the touch.

"You were crying."

They were practically (and literally) falling over each other to get out of the room after  _ that _ ordeal. Third wonder, indeed...

  
  


Eager to see  _ anything else _ , Ant led Elwyn into the royal bed chambers. Shockingly, a wooden four-poster bed still stood there, bitten to hell and back by termites though. There was a desk at the far end of the room, no longer containing papers, but when Elwyn approached it he noticed a large ink stain on the polished wood. He ran his hand over it.

And remembered the time he annoyed Arthur so much that he'd knocked over the ink pot in his rush to throw something...

Wait.

"Ant, what the  _ fuck _ ." Ant didn't respond. So Wyn turned around and found him staring out of one of the windows. Elwyn approached him slowly. He inhaled to speak, but,

"I think people died there." Anthony pointed out. Elwyn felt his eyes bug,

"Where?" He shifted to look out the window, Anthony pointed to the courtyard, "How do  _ you _ know that?" Wyn finally looked at Ant's face, he looked like he'd just watched something horrible. Wyn made a tentative connection,

"Did you have a vision too?" Ant's eyes immediately snapped to him.

"How did you-"

"I made you spill ink on that table." He pointed to the desk. Ant's eyes narrowed.

"This feels...off."

There was silence for a minute, until Elwyn had a sudden epiphany.

"Go lay on the bed." He instructed his mate. Anthony must've been bloody shaken because he obeyed no questions asked. A very subconscious part of Wyn - the same one that gave him that vision - also found this odd (and slightly funny).

Elwyn left the fourth wonder, and stood outside the closed door. He then closed his eyes, and imagined.

He had always been really good at identifying energies, at least his mum said so.

"Elwyn Jones, you are a  _ wonder _ ." She'd chuckle as she made him his tea that night... So Elwyn let the subconscious part of him take over.

He pictured himself getting out of bed, the bed in the storage room. He sat down for breakfast with an old man. Gaius.

After breakfast, he went straight downstairs to the kitchens, passing a young lady on the way. Gwen. He fetched a plate of food and a laundry basket. Then he made his way back up those familiar stairs and into Arthur's chambers to serve him breakfast. Physically and mentally, he opened the door. On muscle memory that he never knew he had, he laid out the imaginary plate on the table. He set the basket down next to the table, and drew the curtains. The morning sunlight filtered in. It was dark outside.

He then moved over to the bed and grabbed Arthur's shoulder, about to wake him.

"Merlin?" Came Anthony's voice, "It's the middle of the night."

Elwyn's eyes flew open.

"Arthur?" The man on the bed sat up, as if he really had been unconscious (had he?), and stared intently into his friend's eyes. 

"They're glowing, Merlin."

Wyn's vision went dark.

* * *

When he finally awoke, it was in Arthur's bed (which deserved the title of sixth wonder all of its own, in Merlin's opinion). His head was in the blonde's lap.

"Let's have you, lazy daisy." Arthur whispered, pushing his hands through Merlin's hair.

"I waited for you." He croaked, looking up at the king. Who at least had the decency to look apologetic,

"I know. I'm sorry." At that, Merlin reached up and placed his palm to Arthur's cheek.

"I think I can forgive you." The warlock smiled as he said that, and he knew it was true.

Neither one knew who leaned in first, but soon they were kissing in the early morning light. The sky was a soft orange, and their kisses were backlit by the rising sun. 

This was the seventh and final wonder of Camelot Castle.

"You do realise we have to go home soon?" Arthur admitted once they were done exploring each other's mouths. Merlin smirked from his position straddling Arthur's lap,

"Not too soon I hope." And they were kissing again, in a bed that was mysteriously back to mint condition, as if it wasn't over a thousand years old.

(It did creak, though, which was annoying.)

And so years of grief melted away, and two legendary ancients were facing a bright new future.

Haunted, Merlin's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after binging buzzfeed unsolved. Happy spooktime, friends. It's October I'm allowed


End file.
